vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivara
Summary Striking down people from the shadows, Ivara is the archer-themed Warframe, her abilities oriented around deception and stealth in order to achieve her goal. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Ivara Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: '''Warframe '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, Invisibility, Skilled Martial Artist, can project her consciousness into a projectile to make it homing, her arrows can induce sleep/cause noise/slowing/shield disabling, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 100 meters with Dashwire Arrow, 6-meter sleep radius with Sleep Arrow Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions, along with her Artemis Bow Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Quiver:' Ivara can choose to use an assortment of arrows: Cloak (Cloaks allies), Dashwire (Ivara will create a zipline for personal usage), Noise (Creates noise on impact), Sleep (Puts targets into a deep sleep), Null-Shield (disables shields), and Encumbered (slows targets). *'Navigator:' Ivara goes invisible and assumes control of a projectile and guides it to a target. *'Prowl:' Ivara goes invisible and goes around stealing items from enemies, or utilizing her cloak to perform headshots. *'Artemis Bow:' Ivara summons an exalted bow and unleashes volleys of deadly arrows. *'Channeling:' Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Gallery On_the_hunt_by_kevin_glint-da024yh.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Hunters Category:Thieves Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6